brought back
by madly giggling
Summary: when nico was five his best friend , nya died now when a new camper comes to camp he realizes the similarities between these two is it possible that his best friend might have been reborn? ON HOLD
1. preface

Brought back

Preface

Nico didn't want to go to kindergarten but his mom wouldn't take no for a answer

He walked in and sat down next to a girl with pretty curls in her hair and blue eyes she was coloring something. "hi "she said "my names Nya what's yours ?"I'm nico he replied ."well nico we can be friends if you pass me the blue crayon nya said. He did .

1 year later

Nico and nya were thumb wrestling when nya says nico will you pinky promises me that when we grow up we will take over the world. I promise he said

The next day on the news

Last night a 5 year old girl was killed in a car crash by the name of nya text her mother is in critical condition the reporter said .

nico soon relized that nya was dead he had just lost his best friend at age 5


	2. new camper

Brought back

**REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW,!**

**THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE READ MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**YOU ALL GET A VIRTULE COOKIE!**

**(::)**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**disclaimer :(nico reads script) 4eva beautiful does not own Percy Jackson nor does she own the characters**

chapter one

nico

it all started when _she_ came.

Percy told me that i had to make friends with _her_

I am to far in the story lets back it up and let e start the story from the beginning

I'm sitting on my bed when there's a commotion out side i figure it is a new camper so i just continue to lay on my bed

then Percy just had to ruin it by coming into my room "hey Nico" he said "could you show nya around for me?"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"nico"

"Percy"

"Percy i told you im not showing some random girl around camp so that you can go off with annabeth"

then when Percy was about to respond a new voice interrupted us

"it's ok i can find my way"

we both turned around around in front of me was a beautiful girl with curly black hair and blue eyes

i gulped " on second thought i think it would be wonderful to show nya around"

Percy rolled his eyes and left my cabin


	3. nya annoys me to death

**hhheeeyyy guys ,ok so my internet is kinda slow right now so sorry for bad chapter quality if you would please review i would be so happy . also! nico is a little out of charcter and nya does get some personalty in this chapter .umm...what else I HAVE 100 VIEWS WOO HOO .yesterday was a sad sad day it was july first the day percabeth fell :( i know you all hate me for saying this but...please review pwease**

**the quote of the week... treat your partner right of let someone do it for you**

**book of the week... witch and wizard;the fire**

**disclaimer: 4eva beautiful=does not own**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Nico

i was wrong .

Nya might be pretty but she is the most annoying creature to walk this earth.

i think she was trying to annoy me.

"your pretty" i said.

"your not"

"how did you get here ?" i say trying to make a conversation again

"a monster attacked me "

"what kind of monster?"

"cyclops"

"I'm trying to make a conversation here! " i say frustrated.

"you stink at it"

i pretty much gave up on making a conversation

... time lapse now at cabins...

"these are the cabins"

"which one is mine" Nya asks.

"i don't know maybe if you told me about your self.."

she sighs

"ok so i was born in Richmond, Virginia ,i'm 14 almost 15, my dad left when i was born and i live with my aunt "

"that's cool whats your favorite color "

"purple"

"what do you like to do"

"sing,write poetry,and annoy people,"

"i think Apollo"i say.

"how do i know for sure"

"you will probably be claimed by your dad tonight for now explore camp" i say and push her towards the stables.


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK so first i would like to say happy late fourth of July!**

** The real reason for the authors note is because i need ideas for my stories.**

** i am really lost on this story,but i don't want to end it of anything. so...if you have any ideas tell me in reviews or give me _constructive criticism ._  
**

**The other reason for this authors note is to say i am sorry for my bad grammar, my older brother showed me spell check and that kinda stuff so i hope that will help. **

** thank you for reading**


	5. calling Aunt Tanya

**i found inspiration! Please review it helps me with my writing and makes ,me happy. **

**i do not own**

nya

I walk throughout camp trying to find a phone when I run into a blonde girl ,before she can say anything i say "do you have a phone?" "well, were not supposed to but if it can be our secret.."she says. "yes" I yell.

'"whats your name "she says."Nya, yours?" "Annabeth" "thank you Annabeth" I grab her phone and walk a short distance and brace myself before calling my aunt Tanya .

_"hello" _

"hey aunt Tanya"

_nya,nya text,is that you?_

" yes maim"

_ "where are you i searched all of Virgina looking for you " _ " aunt Tanya,im not in Virgina"i say

_"where are you"_ I can hear trying to stay calm

"new york..."

_"NEW YORK"_ she yelled so loudly that i had to hold the phone away from my ear

"aunt Tanya, i have to go but I am fine and safe love you" I hang up and give the phone back to Annabeth . "who did you call?"she asks "my aunt ..that's who i live with,with that Annabeth and I go off to dinner .


	6. RIP Talia Castellano

**authors note**

**this authors note is just to say R.I.P to Talia Castellano **

**she was a beautiful girl who has inspired me so much. now she has swam to a better place.**

**i have watched all of her videos and it makes me so sad that she lost the fight with cancer. **

**i love how she was so upbeat about everything,and wasn't afraid of what was to come.**

**if i could send her a letter this is what i would say.**

_**Dear Talia,**_

_**you were so brave.**_

_**you put up a fight till the end.**_

_**you made so many girls feel beautiful about themselves.**_

_**you are a true inspration to millions of girls around the globe.**_

_**you will be missed by billions**_

_**R.I.P.**_


	7. ONE WORD:INSANE

**HEY CHICOS AND CHICKAS...WELL HERE IS THE NEW CHAPPIE BUT FIRST I WOULD SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE ...YEAH ...ANYWHO THE SEA OF MONSTERS COMES OUT TOMORROW I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT ! I HAVE watched ALL THE trailers AND OMG IT LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE AND YES GROVER IS IN A WEDDING DRESS ! **

**IF I OWNED THAN I WOULD NOT MAKE YOU WAIT IN SUSPENCE FOR FIVE YEARS FOR PERCABETH TO GET TOGETHER **

NICO

After I shoved Nya towards the stables i walked off to dinner and hoped that Nya found her way to dinner. In all honesty she isn't that bad, more like me. i wonder what cabin she would be in...but of course i just had to be interrupted by a certain girl."Hi ya! " she says "you aren't supposed to sit with me."like i am going to sit with the hermes"she said with a laugh"i wouldn't trust them with my hair tie,much less my food" "you'll get in truble"i warn her" she just shrugged and dug in "your supposed to-" don't worry Annabeth made me do it already " "why do you want to be freinds with me anyway?"i say because i am really courius."Oh i don't know you just seem like a nice person she said bouncing in her seat. she was different from today so i tell her"Yeah i was,but now my aunt is not having a heart attack i am so much more happy my aunt is a tid bit over protective she says. "yeah well time for the sing alon-"i stop because at that moment a lyre appeared over her head everyone was staring at her " what she said completely oblivious of the symbol above her head chrion trotted up and bowed "all hail Nya Marie Text daughter of Apollo.

* * *

Nya

Out of all the things i _could have_ said the only thing i managed to say was"how dio you know my full name?"

the hole hall roard with laughter after that. I did not understand what they were laughing at ,that is untill i cought the looks that Percy and Annabeth were giving me. Thats when it clicked, they were laughing at _me_,they thought i was stupid i relised then i made a mad dash out of there runing towrds the forest that i saw. Now i am not the kind of girl who cries her sadness and stuff away so i just sat there and waited until i knew that they were all out of the i had a book with me(The Outsiders)so i sat there and read until it was to dark to read and i walked to my new cabin.

The Apollo cabin was in a word insane. gutars flying evrywhere and people singing and playing drums and writing in the middle if the floor and people on the beds i immeditly turned shy again. Then a girl about 17 or 18 walked up to me" hey! Your the new girl i am your sister Emliy" she said Emliy led me to a bunk and said that i could have the top i was introuduced to the rest of my was John who was 17,arabella who was 17, keaton who was 16,gracen who was 15 almost16 nate and noah who were 15 and julie who was 15."i am Nya"i say nurvesly i am kinda worried about only being 13 and the yungest. but i soon relise that i am stupid beacuse they all adore me and keaton has already become over protective of me i barly make it out of the cabin that i did and i now find myself standing infront of the hades cabin i don't know how i got passed the booby traps that are set yet i did.I brace myself and know on the door.

* * *

**i was going to keep going...but this chapter took up like 3and a half pages and i decided to end it there mor tomorrow i think.**


	8. memorys and doodling

**i...do...not...own *cries in corner***

**therivalrose:thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and happy early birthday again:)**

**imarealfanxD:i know it is one of my all time favorites if you like the outsiders then you should read That was then this is now. it is a bit rushed becuse i get ideas and i just write them down. **

**Irisa0816: you gotta love them though...**

**keep them coming people,i love reviews **

* * *

Nico opens the door and as soon as were eyes meet and it feels like i was hit with a brick wall . I am pulled into a room with a bunch

of kids that look about 4 or 5. I turn and find Nico staring at two kids as if in a trance ,i manage to pull my gaze away from him to

the kids he is looking at. There is a boy and a girl,I missed the first part of there conversation but freeze when the girl says "Hi i am

Nya,we can be friends if you pass me the blue crayon. Then i feel that pulling sensation again and the boy and girl pass by me like

pictures, Nya laughing,The boy coloring,them playing,them at a wedding,it stops at what looks like a funeral I look in the casket

and see Nya before i am pulled back to the cabin.

"what was that?" i know Nico will know.

"...nothing..."

Nico,you know...and i have the right t-"he cuts me off

"NO YOU DON'T"

I draw back hurt. he notices and his face softens

"what are you here for"

"I need a place to read"

"Go to the Athena cabin"

"no"

"fine" He gave in "but be quiet"

I smiled wickedly and sat down in a chair in the corner. I managed to read for about thirty minutes then I heard a snore and saw

Nico on his bed dead to the world. I look in his desk and find what i was looking for,markers. Now you all know what I'm about to

do and is it immature? yes. Am i still doing it? yes. so after i drew on Nico's face I left the cabin only to run into the stolls who were carrying empty toilet paper are you doing we asked at the same time

"NOTHING" again we say.

"i won't tell if you don't tell"i finnally say we all nod and run off.

i enter my cabin and fall asleep.


	9. life storys and a kiss

**hey hey hey! so sorry for llllllloooooooonnnnnnnggggg wait but school started on the 23rd and my laptop broke right after i posted Bubble high school**

**have you seen the sea of monsters? just saw it. ahhhh! Percabeth at end *faints***

**well i do not own**

* * *

nya

well now I should tell you what happened after that. I woke up this morning and ran to the hades cabin with a camera and snapped a picture of Nico sleeping.

Nico woke up and took one look at my face before he jumped out of bed and lunged at me.I scrambled back and ran from the cabin,laughing all the way.

Nico gave up and went back to his cabin once i started climbing a tree in the forest.

When he showed back up we sat together. Then Nico _just had_ to break the silence with a question about my family.

"So I heard that you live with your aunt."

"yeah and cousin."

why"

"why do you want to know"

well i will tell you my life story if you tell me yours"

"tell me yours first'

ok" he started,"well when I was little I had a friend,her name was nya like yours. Nya died. Then two months later my mom was blown to bits by Zeus. My

sister,Bianca and I were taken to the lotus casino for 70 years then we went to a boarding school where percy found us and Bianca joined the hunters of

Artemis,went on a quest and was blown to bits to." I hadn't noticed before but he had a tear sliding down his face. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

he looked surprised for a moment before clearing his throat and saying

"your turn"

* * *

Nico

Well now that Nya knows about my life it's time to know about hers

your turn" i say

"Ok, my life is not as dramatic as yours " she said,"well Chiron told me this part,My mom was a demigod who lived on her own,daughter of Nike,she met my

dad,found out that she was having me and as soon as i was born,three hours old she ditched me on my aunt Tanya's doorstep. I grew up with my only friend being

Ashlee ,my cousin shes the she just turned fourteen, anyway so me being the freak that was ditched by her mom I was not very popular."

I could not help but stare at her. this was the same girl that colored on my face last night,that was so giggly and bubbly and annoying.

"Well I better get going "she said and suddenly,as if on instinct she kissed me on the cheek,jumped down and started skipping to her cabin.

* * *

**WELL i am not pleased at all with this chapter but... ok i will probley update toomorrow **

**read and review**

**song for chapter (this is from a random song on my ipod by the way) evreything has changed by tayler swift**


	10. QUEST

**hey! ok so yeah drama in this chappie! it is fast moving I know but I have a whole bunch of fanfics I want to write.**

* * *

nya

What just happened ?

I just got a quest to the underworld.

_Conner ran up to me. Chiron wants you._

_we walked up to the big house. I went up to the oracle._

_ daughter of light and son of dark_

_ must go to save the 3rd and 4th_

_ light will suffer to save her friends_

_ and have a sacrifice to make in the end._

I was walking down the stairs to find Nico looking at me with concern

"well, what did she say"

I started to tremble. Percy looked like he understood.

"daughter of light and son of dark

must go save the 3rd and 4th"

I gulped

light will suffer to save her friends

and sacrifice to make in the end

everybody was looking at me.

* * *

nico

Nya came down the stairs as white as a sheet so I figured that what ever she said it wouldn't be good.

She was trembling

she recited the prophesy

and walked out.


	11. On hold-sorry!

**Hey ok so i have decided to put this story on hold for a few months.**

**or i might just delete it and re-write it or just delete it.**

**I feel like not a lot of people like this and it is poorly written**

**and i am just not interested in it any more.**

**-mad**


End file.
